Magic
Magic is nothing more than an act of the imagination fired by the senses, then given shape by the power of the Aura. The more powerful the Aura, the greater the magic. Magic requires energy and takes it where ever it can find it, even from tiny batteries in electronics. If it can't find it from anywhere else, it takes it from the magician's own life force. Losing control of any magic results in spontaneous human combustion, when the aura feeds on the user that leads to this situation. Types of Practitioners *Magician - practitioners of the mystic arts *Sorcerer- a user of a kind of magic limited only by the imagination and Aura of it's users, *Alchemyst-users of Alchemy, an almost scientific mystical art *Necromancer- users of the darkest mystical art of all, Necromancy, which allows the user to raise and control the undead. *Elementalist (user's name is assumed)- users of one of the most powerful forms of all, controlling the power of at least one of the elements of fire, water, earth, air, and time. *Scrying- the art of seeing something that's going on elsewhere Masters of Magic Elemental Magic Magic of Air "'''There are those who will tell you that the magic of Fire or Water or even Earth is the most powerful magic of all. They are wrong. The Magic of Air surpasses all others. Air can extinguish fire. It can churn water to mist and can rip up the earth. But air can also bring fire to life, it can push a boat across still water, can shape the land. Air can clean a wound, can pluck a splinter from a fingertip. Air can kill." '''Magic of Fire "There are those who will say that the Magic of Air or Water or even Earth is the most powerful magic of all. They are wrong. The Magic of Fire surpasses all others. Fire consumes air. It can heat water to mist and can crack open the earth. Fire destroys, but it also creates. A forest needs fire to thrive. Certain seeds depend on it to germinate. In ages past, fire warmed the humani, allowed them to survive in harsh climates. This is the Magic of Fire. Cooking (with fire) made it easier for mankind to digest the meat they hunted, allowed them to absorb the nutrients more easily. It kept them warm and safe in their caves, harden their tools and weapons. Fire has driven every great civilization, from the ancient world right up to the present day. Without the heat of the sun, this planet would be nothing more than rock and ice.The Magic of Fire is strongest in sunlight. Without fire, we are nothing. Fire can heal; it can seal a wound, can cut out disease. It is unlike any other magic, because it is the only one directly linked to the purity and strength of your aura. Almost anyone can learn the basics of Earth, Air or Water magic. Spells and incantations can be memorized and written down in books, but the power to ignite fire comes fron within. The purer the aura, the stronger the fire." Losing control of fire elements (when tired/weakened) will cause the fire to snap back at the user and burn the user to crisp in a heartbeat. After learning Magic of Fire then coldness would not be experienced again. Controlling the Magic of Fire requires a trigger, until the user are having full control at Magic of Fire in full control, only then would be able to be control with their own will. Fire can be shaped. Magic of Water "It is said that the Magic of Air or Fire or even Earth is the most powerful magic of all. But that is wrong. The Magic of Water surpasses all others, for water is both the lifegiver and the deathbringer." Magic of Earth Category:Articles that need categories Category:Articles that need cleanup Category:Articles that need updating Category:Articles that need media